


Hometown Boy

by Ophelia_Tagloff



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Tagloff/pseuds/Ophelia_Tagloff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dina has come back to her Hometown. Does Tom remember her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hometown Boy

The sky was purple. A myriad fireflies twinkled in the field. Dina sat on the porch of her parents house in a rocking chair. She had traveled to her home town from New York, where she had made a modest success of her life. She made the trip back to the country town three or four times a year, depending on her workload. She usually enjoyed the relaxed pace. It recharged her, made her feel able to take on another season in the big city. This trip had been no exception, so far, until supper last night.

 

“You know Tommy’s back in town,” her mother had said casually as they were preparing the meal together.

 

Dina’s hand stilled over the salad bowl for an instant. She cleared her throat and continued fixing the dish. “Really, mama?”

 

“Yes. He’s come back from Wilson. He’s takin’ over his daddy’s shop since he passed.”

 

“Oh,” Dina replied.

 

“Remember when you two used to date? You were so cute together.”  
We did more than date, Mama…

 

“Yes, I remember.”

 

“You know he’s divorced now.”

 

Dina set down the carrot she was chopping and turned to face her mother.

 

“Mama, it was a long time ago. I’m sure Tom doesn’t even remember me. Besides I’m only here for a week.”

 

A fitful sleep followed dinner last night. It was impossible to get comfortable in this country heat. The sheets felt heavy and sticky and even the table fan Dina had brought up from the kitchen didn’t help. She stripped down to a camisole and panties and lay staring at the textured ceiling.

 

Tommy.

 

Her first…everything.

 

She hadn’t seen Tom since she the weekend before she had left for college. His eyes had been soft and sad. On her way to an Ivy League school, she had promised to come back for him. He wasn’t having any of it.

 

You deserve better than I can give you.

 

She had cried, but ultimately had to leave and make her way in the world. But she had still kept the photo of the two of them laughing at the lake on her nightstand. She kept it there for two years.

 

Until the afternoon her mother called her and told her that Tom had married Meredith Blank. She packed up the photo along with any idealistic fantasy she had about eventually reuniting with him. She barely looked back

 

But now they were both here in this small town of less than two thousand people. She was bound to run into him eventually.

 

Dina heard the low rumble of a pick-up truck with a failing muffler and broke from her reverie. She stared into the sky, now inky black littered with stars.

 

Tommy and I in the back of his old pick-up. Under cover of night.

 

She shook her head sharply to clear her thoughts and sent up a prayer.  
Dear God, Keep him out of my path while I’m here. But if I have to run into him, let him be balding and have a beer belly.

**

 

Going into town is a Saturday occupation for country folks. Dina and her mother had gotten up early to take the drive into Claremont, the tiny town near the farmhouse. Dina had fretted about what to wear for an hour. All these city clothes seemed too fancy, even the casual ones. But cut off jeans weren’t an option at her age. Finally deciding on khaki shorts and a blue cotton top with pearl snaps, she brushed out her dark hair and walked out the door.

 

“What’s got you so jittery?” her mother asked once the were well on there way.

 

“Nothing at all, mama.”

 

Do you think there’s a chance of running into Tom?

 

Her mother gave her a side glance and busied herself organizing her shopping list.

 

“Grocery store, hardware store, then lunch,” her mother said.

 

“Sounds good,” Dina replied, still preoccupied. She scanned the streets of the small town for anyone who looked like Tom. Preferably a bald, aging version.

 

Shopping was uneventful. Her mother talked incessantly. It was clear she had missed Dina greatly. Dina made a habit of checking around corners, wondering if she was going to see Tom. Each time she heard a deep man’s voice, she would look to find the source.

 

“Did you need anything else in town, mama?” Dina asked finally relaxing. The trip was almost over and Tom was nowhere to be seen. Lunch had been delicious. Fried chicken with strawberry shortcake for dessert. A storm was blowing in, by the way the cool wind whipped around, stirring up dust.

 

“No. I think I’m ready to head back. I’ve got to get supper on.”

 

As she rounded the corner looking at her mother, Dina collided with someone.

 

The man caught her by her elbows.

 

“Didi,” Tom said, his voice still had that deep, slight southern twang.

 

“Tom! Hey, how are you? I heard you were back,” Dina tried to sound nonchalant, while being painfully aware of his warm, rough hewn hands on her arms.

 

“I’m pretty good,” he answered, his eyes drifted down her body and he smiled. “Christ, you look great.”

 

“Thanks, Tom. You do too,” It wasn’t a lie. His russet hair was brushed back from his chiseled face. His eyes, still walking the fine line between green and blue, were framed by wrinkles but this somehow enhanced his appeal. He had grown a trim beard.

 

“How long are you in town, Didi?” he asked, one calloused finger tracing a line down her forearm as he released her.

 

Dina cleared her throat. “I’m here for a few more days.”

 

“I guess I’ll see you around, then,” Tom gave her a wink, then continued down the sidewalk, leaving Dina gawking after him.

Well, Tom wasn’t balding and portly, that’s for sure. If anything the years had been too kind, his baby face becoming angular. Dina sighed. She thought of the snug blue t-shirt and the jeans that hugged his ass. It was a good look on him.

Damn.

**

 

Dina put her car in drive and turned out of her mother’s dirt lane. She had to run into town and drop some parcels of at the post office. Hopefully I’ll be able to get in and out of there without seeing Tom again. Their brief meeting had reignited some feelings in Dina that she wasn’t quite sure what to do with. The less she laid eyes on him. the better.

 

Fiddling with the radio, Dina turned onto County Line Road. She took the turn a tad too wide and hit a pothole full of water. Her car began to weave and whirr.

 

“Shit!” she muttered, as she guided it to the side of the deserted road. It was no small feat. The steering was tight and unresponsive.

 

“Dammit,” she swore again, and began to fish around her purse for her cell phone. The screen illuminated and she checked for signal. She had two bars. She scrolled through her contacts and dialed Roadside Assistance.

 

The conversation she had was garbled, but in the end they were able to send out a tow truck. Dina rested her head against the seat. It was oppressively hot in the car. She got up and stood on the shoulder of the road, still feeling overheated. She groaned. Dina removed her button down shirt, leaving the white tank top on. She rummaged through her purse again and finding a hair tie, she pulled her hair up into a messy knot. She leaned against the hood of the car, waiting.

 

She raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sun and looked down the empty road. Shimmering in the heat, in the distance was a red truck. She squinted. Yes. Definitely a tow truck. That was fairly quick. Especially for a small town with only two garages.

 

Oh damn. Let’s hope this is the other garage coming to the rescue.

 

The truck pulled up in front of her car, and she squinted to see the driver, but the glare made it impossible to see a face.

 

The door slammed and he walked to the back of the truck. Sure enough it was Tom, auburn hair curling out from under a worn, faded baseball cap. His red, plaid shirt was rolled up at the sleeves and open at the neck, revealing a white v-neck shirt underneath. Jeans and ancient boots completed the look. He smiled as he saw Dina, his eyes crinkling.

 

“Had a little trouble, Didi?”

 

“Yes, I’d say. I hit a bump and the car just quit on me.”

 

Tom opened the drivers side door and pulled the hood release. He walked to the front of the car, stopping just inches from her.

 

“Pardon me, ma’am,” she spoke softly as he looked down at her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her skin.

 

He cleared his throat and gave her a half smile. “I just need to see what’s under the hood.”

 

“Oh. Of course,” Dina stood up straight and stepped aside.

 

Tom lifted the hood to see a rush of smoke.

 

“That’s a bad sign,” Dina observed.

 

“It’s not good, that for sure. Serpentine belt is slipped at least. Possibly more. You really did a number on this thing, Didi. You know, if you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was call the shop.”

 

“What?”

 

He grinned, his white teeth a stark contrast to his tan skin. His head was still under the hood. “You heard me.”

 

“Wait a minute, Tom. I didn’t do this on purpose.”

 

“Oh, okay” his smile grew, “You just happened to break down on a deserted road and when I get here you’re perched on the hood of your car, wearin’ that, lookin’ like a calendar girl.” He waved his hand at her shorts and tank top, then stood, pulling a red bandana from his back pocket to wipe his hands.

 

Dina had backed up against his tow truck, in the shadow the large vehicle provided. “This is what I wearing today, Tom. I took off my top because I was hot.”

 

“I’d say you were.” he took a step toward her, placing his forearm on the truck next to her head, “you look like fuckin’ sex on two legs.”

 

Tom traced his rough fingers along her jawline, then caught a stray tendril of hair between two fingers. “Do you remember how much I love it when you wear your hair up?”

 

Dina opened her mouth to speak but found impossible to force a sound. Tom brought his thumb across her plump lower lip.

 

“I missed you somethin’ terrible, Didi,” he whispered.

 

His tongue snaked out to wet his lips. Their breath mingled for agonizing moments while Tom searched her eyes for something. Desire? Permission?

 

Dina tilted her mouth up to his and he claimed it in a kiss as sweet as their first. Dina’s mouth went slack as she moaned, her tongue darting out to touch Tom’s. In that instant, they ignited, his hand at the back of her neck, pressing her to him. Her fingers scratched at his shoulder blades. His cock pressed against her stomach and as she arched her back into the kiss, she rubbed against it. Tom’s arm wrapped around her waist holding her tight against him. She hitched her leg over his thigh, craving more contact.

 

“Christ, Didi,” he moaned, “ you’re better than I remember.”

 

His hand moved to cup her breast. He kneaded it, stroking his thumb across her straining nipple. His head bent to nip at her neck.

 

“Fuck, Tom. You are too.” she breathed.

 

“Darlin’,” he spoke into her neck, “you ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” Tom pulled her top up, exposing her bra-clad breasts. His hand unfastened her bra deftly.

 

“Get rid of all this,” he growled, lifting her bra and tank top over her head in one swift motion. He pressed his mouth to the valley between her breasts, licking and sucking there. Dina’s hands cradled his head, pushing his baseball cap off, tangling her fingers in his hair.

 

“Tom…Tom..” she muttered.

 

“Mmmm hmmm?” he moaned, on his knees in front of her. His mouth was working his way down her belly, leaving wet open mouthed kisses and teasing bites in a fiery trail she felt all the way to her core. His hands were busy unbuttoning his own shirt. Once free of that, he yanked the t-shirt over his head.

 

“Are you planning on making me fuck you right here?” Dina asked.  
He ran his hands over her clothed hips, then repeated the motion, this time allowing his hands to venture under the shorts. He smiled, then looked up at her.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Oh,” she answered slightly disappointed.

 

His fingers traced her waistband. “I’m planning on making you beg me to fuck you right here.” His eyes met hers and he gave her a devilish grin and a wink.

 

He held her gaze as he unbuttoned her shorts and yanked them down, panties and all. He cupped her ass and slid his nose against the trimmed hair on her cunt.

 

“Fuck, Didi. You smell so sweet.”

 

Dina twisted her fingers in his hair, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.  
“Lift your leg, put it up here,” he guided her so her thigh was over his bare shoulder, her calf trailing down his naked back. He traced the cleft of her pussy with a soft tongue, watching her with one eyebrow arched. He took another pass, this time, splitting her lips there just slightly, applying more pressure. And a third time, deeper still, ghosting over her slit and passing over her throbbing bud.

 

Dina threw her head back and pressed her sex against his face but he retreated slightly, returning to tracing her folds with the lightest touch, avoiding the most sensitive areas, teasing her sex with his beard.  
Each pass he would push further, then start over, maddeningly slow.

 

“Tom. Please.” Dina fisted his hair roughly shoving his face into her aching sex.

 

Tom moaned into her pussy, bringing his hand around front, to push her thighs wider, exposing more of her to him.

 

His fingers began to tease her entrance, pressing just barely inside before slipping back out. His mouth focused on her clit now, circling it lightly with a pointed tongue.

 

“Dammit, Tom! Please!” Dina cried, her frustration palpable and unbearable. She arched her back to force his mouth down on to her.

 

“Look at me, Didi.” Tom said.

 

Dina opened her eyes and looked at Tom. His eyes were dark with lust. His beard was wet with her moisture. He brushed a slack mouth over her labia, then pressed a flat tongue against her clit. The sight was supremely erotic, Dina closed her eyes in pleasure.

 

“Keep lookin’, baby,” Tom said. Dina struggled to keep her eyes on him. Everything was so heady and intense…

 

He split her labia with his nose and caught her bud between his lips. He watched her intently. His fingers gradually pressed deeper, until they were seated all the way inside her. He crossed them and pressed against her most sensitive spot, then began nursing at her clit.

 

Dina’s fingers scraped against the truck looking for purchase and finding none. Her hands began to knead her own breasts, coaxing out her own pleasure. Tom began to work her cunt steadily now, in a expert rhythm: twist, press, suckle, flick. His head moved between her thighs, his beard adding sweet friction.

 

Dina could feel the pressure building, her breath burning in her chest, her thighs flexing. Tom wouldn’t let up. At last, Dina reached a peak, tossing her head back. Her thighs quivered and her pussy began to pulse around Tom’s fingers. She cried out, grasping his hair hard to keep his face where she needed it.

 

He gave her a moment before slipping her thigh off his shoulder, then standing to his full height. He kissed her, slanting his mouth against hers. Their tongues slid against one another slowly.

 

“Wow, Tom. You really are better than I remember,” Dina teased.   
He laughed quietly, his hand playing at her breast, his gazed riveted, transfixed by the weight of her breast in his palm. His breath was hitching in his chest and as his eyes rose to meet hers, Dina saw the fire there. He ground his cock against her belly in a silent plea. The look was enough to start the cycle of her arousal again.

 

Dina’s hands went to his belt, loosening it. She opened his jeans and let the weight of the belt drag them to his ankles. His cock was tenting his boxers, and as she worked them off his slim hips, she bit her lip at the sight of him, thick and veiny.

 

She slid a soft fist over him, reveling in how hard he was, yet how soft the skin. She traced a thumb over his tip, smearing the clear liquid that was evidence of his desire over the head. She looked him in the eye and brought her thumb up to her lips, sucking.

 

“Fuck, Didi.” he breathed.

 

She began to pump him with her fist, adding a little twist at the tip. He leaned over her, his head on the truck.

 

He bit his lip and clenched his jaw, his breathing becoming faster.

 

“Dina.” he moaned. He clenched his fists and growled low in his chest.

 

He grasped her wrist, and twining his fingers with hers, kissed her mouth.

 

“I’ve waited years to have you again. I need to come inside you,” he whispered.

 

Tom held his cock by its base and lined it up with her entrance. He slid inside until he was filling her. Stretching her to fit him. She moaned deeply. His jaw flexed as he struggled to control himself.

 

Tom lifted her and she wrapped he legs around his hips, notching her ankles. His jeans still pooled around his feet, his boots still on.

 

He began to moved slowly, and Dina clung to him. Tom rocked his hips into her, not pulling all the way out, enjoying this feeling of having her wrapped around him. He ground his public bone against her clit, and she keened quietly.

 

“Tom. Harder.” she moaned.

 

“Christ, yes..” he groaned. “Turn around, Didi.”

 

She moved so her back was to him. He spread his boot clad feet wider.  
“Stand on my boots. Tiptoes. Yes. That’s my girl… Now tilt forward. Oh fuck, Didi. You are so fucking beautiful.”

 

Dina looked over her shoulder at Tom, his eyes were wild as he licked his lips. He traced her slit with his cock teasing her.

 

“This is going to be fast, darlin’. I won’t be able to control myself. Fuck.” He ran his hand over her ass.

 

“Do it, Tom. Fuck me hard and fast.”

 

Tom slid into her in one solid thrust, his head bucking back, veins prominent in his neck. His hand went to the back of her neck and gripped her there. He began to rut into her at a punishing pace, filling her up and pounding against her tender g-spot.

 

It didn’t take long until Dina was crying out, her thighs slick, “Tom, I’m close. Don’t stop.”

 

Tom grunted, “God. Dina. Come.” Each word was labored through clenched teeth.

 

Dina’s orgasm started unraveling in her womb, and she almost lost her footing. Tom grabbed her hips to hold her steady and slammed into her, one, two, three more times. Then finding his own release, he poured into her.

 

He held her up, not wanting to separate just yet.

 

“Tom, we should get dressed.”

 

“I suppose,” he smiled, kissing her shoulder, “I’ll need you to ride with me back to the shop to sign some papers about the car. And I have some other things I’ll need help with.”

 

Dina laughed. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“Me too, “ he whispered.

 

“However” Dina arched an eyebrow, “I can’t believe I let you fuck me on the side of a road.”

 

“Didi,” he grinned, “I can’t believe it took us this long to get around to it. Now get in the fuckin’ truck and put those sexy clothes on. I’ve got some more ideas, Calendar Girl.”


End file.
